dream_sentaifandomcom-20200216-history
Tracker's Legacy (Movie)
Tracker from an alternate Kamen Rider Universe in the year 2068 has grudge agonist the Paw Patrol and wants to end them. Can both Riders and Sentai stop this? Characters Rescuers Paw Kamen Riders Tracker's Evil Legacy Riders Tracker's Legacy Riders Ryder's Legacy Riders Other Riders Introducing Kamen Rider Electric Allies Cast *Levi Seventeen: Tardis17 *Carlos: Jaiden Cannatelli *Logan Lemon: Lemon Incorporated *Greg: Kyle Harrison Breitkopf *Connor: Jacob Ewaniuk *Amaya: Addison Holley *Ryder and Variants: Jaxon Mercey *Katie: Abriella Bierer *Alex Porter: Wyatt White *Marshall: Drew Davis *Zuma: Carter Thorne *Rubble: Devan Cohen *Rocky: Samuel Faraci *Chase: Justin Kelley *Skye: Kallan Holley *Robo Dog and other models: I don't know. *Everest: Berkley Silverman *Tracker and Variants: David Lopez *Terrie Maxson: Tardis17 Guest Cast *Takeshi Hongo: Hiroshi Fujioka *Hayato Ichimonji: Takeshi Sasaki *Shiro Kazami: Hiroshi Miyauchi *Joji Yuki: Unknown *Keisuke Jin: Ryo Hayami *Daisuke Yamamoto: Tōru Okazaki *Shigeru Jo: Shigeru Araki *Hiroshi Tsukuba: Hiroaki Murakami *Kazuya Oki: Shunsuke Takasugi *Ryo Murasame: Shun Sugata *Kohtaro Minami: Tetsuo Kurata *Shin Kazamatsuri: Shin Ishikawa *Masaru Aso: Kou Domon *Kouji Segawa: Yūta Mochizuki *Yusuke Godai: Joe Odagiri *Shouichi Tsugami: Toshiki Kashu *Shinji Kido: Takamasa Suga *Takumi Inui: Kento Handa *Kazuma Kenzaki: Takayuki Tsubaki *Hitoshi Hidaka: Shigeki Hosokawa *Souji Tendou: Hiro Mizushima *Momotaros: Toshihiko Seki *Wataru Kurenai: Koji Seto *Tsukasa Kadoya: Masahiro Inoue *Daiki Kaito: Kimito Totani *Natsumi Hikari: Kanna Mori *Philip: Masaki Suda *Shotaro Hidari: Renn Kiriyama *Ryu Terui: Minehiro Kinomoto *Eiji Hino: Shu Watanabe *Gentaro Kisaragi: Sota Fukushi *Haruto Soma: Shunya Shiraishi *Kosuke Nitoh: Tasuku Nagase *Kouta Kazuraba: Gaku Sano *Shinnosuke Tomari: Ryoma Takeuchi *Takeru Tenkuji: Shun Nishime *Emu Hojo: Hiroki Iijima *Sento Kiryu: Atsuhiro Inukai *Sougo Tokiwa: So Okuno *Geiz Myoukouin: Gaku Oshida *Woz: Keisuke Watanabe Forms and Collectibles Used Ride Cards *Cards Used: **Decade ***Decade, Marshall (Given by Decade Tracker) **Diend ***Diend Gaia Memories *Memories Used: **Double ***Soul - Cyclone, Fang ***Body - Joker **Half Changes: CycloneJoker, FangJoker *Accel **Accel, ATV **Forms: ***Accel, ATV Core Medals *Medals Used: **OOO ***Head - Taka, Lion, Rubble (Given by OOO Tracker) ***Arms - Tora, Chase (Given by OOO Tracker) ***Legs - Batta, Cheetah, Skye (Given by OOO Tracker) *Combos Used: **Tatoba Combo, Latorartar Combo, RaChiKa Combo Astroswitches *Switches Used: **Fourze ***Circle - Rocket, Riderman, Rocky (Given by Fourze Tracker) ***Cross - Launcher, Giantfoot, Claw (Given by Fourze Tracker) ***Triangle - Drill, Screw, Welding (Given by Fourze Tracker) ***Square - Radar, Scissors, Recycling Truck (Given by Fourze Tracker) *States Used: **Base States, Rocky State Wizard Ring *Rings Used: **Wizard ***Transformation: Flame, Chase (Given by Wizard Tracker) ****Magic: Lightning *Style Used: **Chase (Given by Wizard Tracker) *Beast **Transformation: Beast, Chase (Barrowed from Wizard) ***Magic: Lightning, Speed *Mantle Used: Chase (Barrowed from Wizard) **Chase Mantle Lockseeds *Lock Used: **Gaim: ***Orange, Skye (Given by Gaim Tracker) *Arms Change: **Gaim: ***Orange Arms, Skye Arms Shift Cars *Car Used: **Drive ***Type Change: Shift Speed, Shift Everest (Given by Drive Tracker) *Tire Exchange: Max Freeze *Type Used: **Type Speed, Type Everest Ghost Eyecons *Eyecon Used: **Ghost ***Ore, Sweetie (Given by Ghost Tracker) *Necrom **Necrom *Damashii Used: **Ghost ***Ore Damashii, Sweetie Damashii *Necrom **Necrom Damashii *Ghosts summoned through Eyecon Driver G: **Sweetie Rider Gashat *Gashat Used: **Ex-Aid ***Maximum Mighty X, Pirate Chief Arrby (Given by Ex-Aid Tracker) *Level Used: **Ex-Aid ***Muteki Arrby Fullbottles *Bottle used: **Build ***Organic: Rabbit, Labrador (Given by Build Tracker) ***Inorganic: Tank, Hover Craft (Given by Build Tracker) ***Other: N/A *Form used: **Build ***RabbitTank From, LabradorHover Craft Form Ridewatches *Watch used: **Zi-O ***Zi-O, Rubble (Given by Zi-O Tracker) *Geiz **Geiz, Rocky (Given by Zi-O Tracker) *Zi-O Tracker **Tracker, Marshall *Sync **Sync, Zuma *Rider Armor(s) used: **Zi-O ***RubbleArmor *Geiz **RockyArmor *Zi-O Tracker **MarshallArmor *Sync **ZumaArmor Errors *None Notes *Closing Screen: **Text Color: Darkgreen *This is where the Kamen Rider Paw Patrol powers are used and Given by the Tracker represents that Series: **Marshall's Ride Card - Decade **Zuma's Fullbottles - Build **Rubble's Core Medals - OOO **Rocky's Astroswitches - Fourze **Chase's Wizard Ring - Wizard **Skye's Lockseed - Gaim **Everest's Shift Car - Drive **Ryder's Gaia Memory - Double **Sweetie's Eyecon - Ghost **Arrby's Gashat - Ex-Aid **Tracker's Ridewatch - Zi-O *The phenomenon of Tracker's Evil Legacy is from Spin Masters' Huge (Like Engine-O G12 Huge) Mistake on Mighty Pups. *This Tracker's second movie as well where is the main Protagonist and the Antagonist at the same time. **This isn't the first time he was an Antagonist. Category:Crossovers